Black Hearts, White Destiny
by Strawberry-and-Cream
Summary: OS : Une continuation possible du 6x21 Black hearts après la demande en mariage et la discussion entre Lisbon et Jane. Jisbon bien sur. Les 5 parties sont indépendantes les unes des autres. Bonne lecture.


_Black Hearts, White Destiny_

_Bonjour._

_Oui cela fait longtemps et j'ai toujours des fics en attente mais j'ai eu besoin de faire cet OS et il est sorti tout seul. Il fait suite à l'épisode 6-21, « Black Hearts » et se fonde uniquement sur la fin sans le 6-22. Vous pourrez au choix vous arrêtez à la partie 1 (missing scene Lisbon – Jane) ou continuer sur une version alternative au supposé 6-22. _

_Vous pouvez décider à chaque partie de vous arrêter ou de continuer._

_Les reviews sont toujours appréciées. Une suite sera peut être envisagée selon la fin de la saison 6 – puisqu'il y aura la saison 7._

_Bonne lecture._

_**Résolution - Partie Une.**_

_« Veux tu m'épouser ? »_

Ma veste pèse sur mon bras tandis que je quitte le bureau – que je quitte Jane après lui avoir annoncé – courageusement – ma décision. Courageusement ? A qui vais-je essayer de faire croire cela… Et dans ma tête défile cette soirée, ces dernières années…

Je ne savais plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Comment appréhender la situation dans laquelle je venais de m'embarquer ? Je n'en savais rien.

_« Pas de pression ». _

Tu parles. Avais-je vraiment le choix ? Etais-je consciente de mes choix ?

NON.

Car il n'a rien fait que de me dire qu'il voulait plus que tout que je sois heureuse. Comment pourrais-je l'être sans lui. Il n'a fait aucun geste réel pour me retenir. Si je faisais le bilan de ma vie, du moins depuis ces 3 dernières années, je pouvais simplement dire qu'il m'avait laissé. Au moins une lettre par l'intermédiaire de mes anciens collègues de temps en temps. 2 ans. 2 ans d'un poste ou je m'ennuyais, sans personne me retrouvant confronté à la solitude forcée ou m'avait conduite toutes ces années à collaborer avec Jane. Puis, franchissant la porte avec son sourire éclatant, la bonne fée d'Afrique du Sud me renvoie en pleine face par l'intermédiaire du FBI et la reconversion de Cho que ma vie est devenue pitoyable et sans intérêt. Et me fait de nouveau embauchée au FBI…

Et j'ai encore cédé à Jane. Et j'ai encore souffert. Mais dans un autre registre cette fois. Car maintenant qu'il était revenu et que nous avions retrouvé cette complicité, c 'était mon ressentiment, mon manque, comme un drogué jamais sevré, ma vie qui m'était rendue pour finalement encore me marquer plus profondément.

J'en ai simplement assez de tout ça et c'est en faisant croire que je réfléchissais, en repoussant l'annonce à Jane que je tentais de me dire qu'il ferait quelque chose. Il ne m'a offert que des cannellonis et une platitude. Rien d'autre.

Qu'aurais je pu faire ? Lui crier que je voulais rester avec lui ? Surement mais parfois il est plus impénétrable qu'Alcatraz du temps de sa gloire passée. Même Red John je l'avais mieux compris que Jane – dans un sens. Et je veux me sentir aimée, choyée, peut être avoir des enfants et dans peu de temps …

Le temps. Sept longues années à attendre. A espérer. Pour finalement me retrouver à partir à DC avec un autre homme que Jane. Un homme que je respecte, pour lequel j'éprouve un attachement réel mais que je n'aime pas comme lui. Pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliqué quand je parle de Jane. Pourquoi en suis-je arrivée là.

Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si lâche devant lui ?

_« Bonne nuit, Lisbon »._

Non elle ne sera pas bonne. Elles ne sont jamais bonnes, plus jamais bonnes depuis… depuis que je suis amoureuse de Jane. Je peux continuer à me mentir à moi-même mais toi tu sais toujours tout… pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?

Cette réflexion ne m'a prit que le temps d'aller à l'ascenseur que je découvre comme s'il allait s'ouvrir sur mon futur. Mon enfer vivant. Allez rejoindre cet homme qui m'attend, qui m'aime et que je trahis de plus en plus à chaque mot, à chaque respiration et à chaque baiser.

Je voudrais que ce soit lui. Je le voudrais tellement.

_« Vous travaillez toujours avec Jane ». _

C'est faux. De temps en temps j'étais avec les autres, non ? enfin je crois… mais malgré toutes les incartades, les manquements à la loi, les combines… j'aime cet imprévu, le fait qu'il me fasse rire, qu'il me mette en colère pour se faire pardonner par une pirouette stupide … Comment ce job pourrait il combler toutes mes attentes ?

Et pour couronner le tout, mon petit ami me dit qu'il a tout fait pour que j'ai le poste alors que d'autres candidatures meilleures que les miennes ont retenues son attention. Que suis-je ? Une idiote ? Une potiche ? je me sens inférieure, stupide et gauche.

J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur après une énième hésitation implorant presque Jane de franchir le seuil du bureau, de me faire un geste, un signe, n'importe quoi pour que je reste. J'accepterai même une tasse de café pour l'amour de Dieu !

Je suis littéralement au milieu de deux hommes dont un qui me veut dans sa vie et l'autre dont je ne connais finalement rien.

_« C'est un honneur d'avoir travaillé avec vous »_

Pourquoi ai-je eu l'impression d'entendre mon oraison funèbre ? D'être morte, vide. Cho a toujours compris, su. Et moi je ne remarque rien. Je suis juste cassée et finie. Je suis à bout. A bout de ma relation avec Jane. Enfin je crois.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent devant moi. Je me retourne une dernière fois.

Game over.

**Espoir – Partie 2**

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment et je suis muette, repliée sur moi-même lorsque quelque chose perce enfin mon mur. Les portes viennent de nouveau de s'ouvrir devant moi.

Jane.

Il est juste là. Il attend quelque chose, ouvre puis referme la bouche comme un poisson rouge. C'est même presque comique et je me sens esquisser un sourire devant cette imitation pathétique.

Il sourit incertain de ce que je pense – pour une fois.

Et on s'observe. Sans mot dire. Pendant un temps indéterminé. Attendant de la part de l'un ou de l'autre un geste. Mais on ne fait rien. Trop lâche.

Il soupire, se passe la main dans les cheveux. Je le dévisage encore. Il est fatigué et moi aussi je le suis. J'en ai assez d'attendre encore. Je ne sais plus.

« Désolé… je… »

je relève mon menton pour le regarder bien en face. Il évite mon regard. Et je sais qu'il ne dira rien de plus. Je suis mortifiée et j'ai juste envie que cet ascenseur tombe et s'écrase enfin en bas et que je ne souffre plus. Je veux juste sortir, disparaître, je veux qu'il ne soit pas entré dans ma vie…

« je voulais simplement vous redire bonne nuit, je ne savais pas si… hum… si vous aviez entendu. Je…. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous Lisbon… »

je le hais. Alors qu'il se tourne je veux juste prendre mon arme et le tuer comme cet espoir qui vient de mettre enlever. Cette dernière chose à laquelle je tenais. Ce filament qui me maintenait en vie vient de se rompre et pour ca son châtiment devrait être une balle dans le cœur.

Les portes se ferment définitivement. Et je m'effondre en pleurs comme une enfant. J'arrête alors la descente pour me reprendre. A quoi aurais-je du m'attendre ? Jane n'est pas un prince charmant et tu es loin d'être une demoiselle en détresse. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Alors même si c'est la dernière chose qui me reste, je vais l'assumer. J'irais à DC et je construirais ma vie, ma carrière et ma famille là-bas avec un homme qui n'hésite pas à m'aimer.

Je place un faux sourire sur mes lèvres et retrouve cet homme à qui je ne souffle qu'un seul petit mot avec un sentiment de dégout : oui.

**Résignation – Partie 3**

Les pots de départ. Je les déteste. C'est là que les hypocrites vous serrent dans leur bras, les amis font semblant d'être heureux et les patrons vous forcent à faire des discours et à les écouter parler sur votre qualité remarquable au travail.

Et surtout le tout devant votre passé et votre futur.

Ma bague de fiançailles me brûle. J'entends les félicitations et je réponds toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres devant la foule qui se presse admets que je ne pourrais être plus « heureuse ».

Finalement c'est moi la plus grande hypocrite ici. Les blagues sur un futur bébé, sur le nom qu'il aura…la maison, le chien, on parie sur la race… la date du mariage. C'est ce qui me rappelle à la réalité. Moi en robe blanche, prêtant serment de chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Pourquoi je n'arrive à m'imaginer qu'avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime autant ? Pourquoi ne voit-il pas que je veux rester ?

« Lisbon ? »

Mon verre explose littéralement à mes pieds. Cette intonation, cette fragrance. Je ne l'avais pas encore aperçu.

« Nerveuse ? » fit-il avec un sourire maladroit.

J'arrive à mobiliser toute ma concentration pour ramasser le peu qu'il reste du verre et entame une conversation – une dernière conversation avec lui.

« Non. Surprise. Je me demande toujours comment vous faites pour me surprendre. Il faudra vraiment un jour que vous arrêtiez de fai… »

Sourire gêné.

« Vous n'avez plus à vous en inquiéter Lisbon… Enfin sauf quand vous nous rendrez visite, bien sur… »

je déglutie difficilement.

« Bien sur … Hum… C'est une jolie fête… vous vous êtes tous surpassés… »

Jane sourit, hésite et finalement me donne un paquet joliment enrubanné.

« De ma part, pour votre nouveau bureau… Vous en aurez besoin. Et vous penserez toujours un peu à moi… »

Je prends le cadeau, atone. Et je fais mine de l'ouvrir mais une main recouvre la mienne et m'en empêche.

« Non, ouvrez le plus tard. S'il vous plait, »me suppliât-il.

Alors que je m'apprête à répliquer, mon fiancé entre dans la pièce en s'exclamant un « je dérange ?» et comme les conventions sont les mêmes partout dans ce genre de situation, Jane en profites pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Il s'approche de moi, me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse délicatement sur le front comme un baiser que l'on fait à une meilleure amie trop proche en me souhaitant tout le bonheur possible et d'être heureuse.

Ces bras se détachent et je me sens encore plus vide. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre alors que j'entends Jane félicité et serré la main de…

Heureuse.

On me prend la main et je recommence les adieux à tous. Cho, mon équipe, mes collègues… Et je cherche des yeux Jane. Il a disparu. Définitivement.

Cho me regarde attentivement. Il me sourit légèrement et attrape ma main qu'il serre légèrement dans la sienne. Il sait. Mais il me respecte trop pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Et je pars avec lui. Les bagages sont dans la voiture. Nous roulons vers l'aéroport et je n'ai qu'une envie : celle de pleurer.

**Chaos - Partie 4**

L'aéroport est saturé. Comme toujours et les retards s'accumulent suite à une alerte à la bombe. Je ne m'en préoccupe même plus. A quoi cela servirait-il de toute façon ?

Je suis tranquillement assise devant un café tandis que l'ATF, le FBI et le SWAT, je crois même apercevoir la NSA, se dispute pour savoir qui aura la primeur et la sécurisation des hommes et des objets relevant de cette tentative…

Je soupire. Mon fiancé trouve cela agaçant mais amusant et me reproche mon manque de patience mais avoue qu'il en a lui aussi assez.

Ce n'est pas à cause du retard que je suis agacée. Mais à cause du fait que Jane est à l'aéroport avec l'équipe. Et qu'il se trouve à nouveau proche de moi. Trop proche. Même si dans un aéroport la distance est toute relative. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui, aux risques… les terroristes pourraient se retourner contre lui. Il est tellement…. Jane.

Ma frustration et mon angoisse augmente de plus en plus lorsque que j'entends finalement une explosion et des cris. Des ambulances hurlent pour se diriger vers le tarmac d'où un boeing se tient. Et ma terreur se transforme en la résolution de retrouver Jane coute que coute.

Je brandis mon insigne du FBI, criant comme une folle à tout le monde de dégager de mon chemin. On me laisse passer. Puis comme une barrière infranchissable, le feu s'étend devant moi.

Je ne vois pas Jane et la fumée est dense. J'essaie de le localiser entre le marasme provoqué par les incendies, les blessés des différentes agences et les civils. J'ai l'impression d'être en pleine guerre.

Je trouve Cho. Je me précipite vers lui et lui demande ou se trouve Jane. Il se contente de me regarder visiblement en état de choc. J'insiste, le secoue mais il ne dit rien. Il regarde fixement la carcasse.

Je refuse d'y croire c'est impossible. Alors inconsciente de mes actes, je me dirige vers les débris fumant et rougeoyant de l'avion calciné j'entends, je sens qu'on me retient et je colle une bonne droite à… mon fiancé. Mon ex-fiancé. Je ne peux plus me mentir et mon regard est plus éloquent qu'autre chose. Il me lâche et me regarde fixement. Je fais passer la bague de mon annulaire à sa main. Le regard choqué, il a enfin compris. Je murmure un « je suis désolée ».

Je me retourne de nouveau et continue de chercher frénétiquement alors que je sens les cheveux roussirent et ma peau cloquée. Je m'en fiche.

La chaleur est insoutenable. Je hurle son nom à m'en casser les cordes vocales. Le désespoir me submerge et mes poumons ne veulent plus fonctionner. Je tousse et tombe au sol, recroquevillée sur moi-même, les larmes aux yeux prononçant son nom telle une litanie fantôme.

Puis ce fut le noir.

**Renouveau – Dernière Partie**

Du noir je passais au blanc. Je déteste les hôpitaux. Je suis seule dans ma chambre mais je ne m'attendais définitivement pas à me réveiller. Pas pour ça. Pas pour une vie sans lui. Je ne pourrais plus. Je ne veux plus mentir.

J'ai des bandages sur les bras, un masque qui m'énerve déjà et je sens la fumée à plein nez. Mais je suis en vie. Une porte s'ouvre. C'est Cho. Il a des pansements un peu partout, un ou deux bandages également mais il a l'air d'aller bien.

Il s'assoit sur la chaise à coté de mon lit. Il me prend la main. Il me parle mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. Il me tend un paquet. Il sort de la pièce. Et je reste seule de nouveau.

Sortant de ma catatonie, je regarde attentivement. C'est le cadeau de Jane. Je commence lentement à l'ouvrir. Il y a un mot… et une tasse à café. Je sourie au milieu de mes larmes qui dévalent en quantité effrayante mes joues.

_« Il est possible de s'habituer à l'absence des gens qu'on aime à la seule condition que d'autres viennent prendre leur place. Mais il se trouve que parfois, une personne très particulière est étrangement irremplaçable.»._

Et dire que c'était juste ce qu'elle attendait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je me sens étouffée. Je me sens renaitre pour mourir encore plus et il me manque tellement. Je serre cette tasse dans mes mains presque à la briser.

Mes pleurs se transforment en hoquet suffocant, me noyant dans mon chagrin. L'équipe médicale arrive. Il me parle eux aussi mais ça n'a aucun effet.

Je sens un pincement sur mon bras. Et je retombe dans mon sommeil tandis que la tasse que je tenais si fermement se brise par terre en mille morceaux…

Je ne me réveille que plusieurs heures plus tard. Nauséeuse et incapable d'ouvrir mes yeux trop gonflés. On me passe un linge d'eau fraiche sur le front. Cela m'apaise étrangement. Il y a quelqu'un a coté à de moi. Il me semble connaître son parfum. Il m'appelle. Il me parle et je me sens en sécurité.

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux.

Des cheveux blonds, unelégère mou et des pupilles bleues dans lesquelles transparaissent l'inquiétude me fixent.

« Jane » fis-je en croassant plus qu'en parlant.

Son sourire se transforme et ce n'est plus de l'inquiétude mais de l'amour que je vois dans ses yeux. Enfin.

Il se penche sur moi, et m'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres.

« Ne refais jamais ça Lisbon. Je veux que tu sois… »

je l'interromps, véhémente, et avec le peu de voix qui me revient :

« Ne dis pas heureuse Jane, car je ne le serais pas sans toi. Je ne pourrais pas. »

Il se contente de m'observer le visage grave. Il sort quelque chose de sa poche. Il la passe à mon doigt.

« c'était mon vrai cadeau … Mais je ne savais pas comment … je te pensais finalement bien avec quelqu'un d'autre et je me suis résigné… je suis désolé… et je t'ai vu dans les flammes … j'ai compris… comme nous… j'ai été lâche… »

« je t'aime Jane. »

« Je t'aime Lisbon .

Fini !

Désolée pour la guimauve de la fin.

Bisous.

Strawberry & Cream.


End file.
